The Ninetails of Kumo
by Campbellim
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack, Naruto is taken by the kumo spymaster. He is brought before the Raikage, and is taken into the ranks of Kumo. Trained by Killer B, fully partnered with the Kyuubi, and loyal to Kumo. The Nine tails of Kumo makes his mark in the world. War is coming, and no one is safe. Naru/Samui Dead Obito (Pain stronger, and true leader of Akatsuki) Violence/Gore/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

AN: I can't rhyme well so when B raps it'll be poorly executed. I am not giving up on Bloody Mask. This idea was plaguing my mind and wouldn't leave me be. So I had to start it up so that I could get it going before it ruined my other story. I will be updating it every other week (maybe more depends on how fast I finish) I am looking for a beta for this and Bloody Mask, please pm me if you're interested in it. Naruto will be going by the name of N in public, but his team and kage will call him Naruto.

The pairing will be:

Naruto Samui solely (no harem) Now the reason Hinata is in the mix is she will play an important part from chunin exams onward. I hope you enjoy the part she plays, but there will be no NaruHina, so I'm sorry if you were expecting that.

Chapter 1:

Three men sat near one another in the office of the Raikage. One was the Raikage, a dark-skinned muscular man. Another was the Raikage's partner Killer Bee, he was also a dark-skinned man wearing a white Kumo headband and a cloak. The last was holding a blond haired baby. This man was Teuchi Ichiraku, he was a kind looking man and most wouldn't expect him to be the spy master for Kumo. The Kumo spy master fidgeted with the baby he had in his arms, as he looked at his kage. A was an intimidating man not just because of his status, but because of the way he carried himself. He stood up, his black kimono opened a bit to reveal hardened muscles.  
"This the boy Teuchi?" A said gruffly

"Yes Lord Raikage. This is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. His status was revealed to the civilians, and I used their fear of the Kyuubi to get them to help me kidnap the boy. I had them burn down several stores that were sympathetic to the jinchurik, they rioted outside the hokage tower, they attacked jinchuriki supporters, be they ninja or civilian, then a few ninja from Konoha came before me and passed me the kyuubi jinchuriki. I must say it is surprising how easy it was to manipulate the civilians, and ninjas of Konoha." Teuchi said cradling the waking boy.

"So what of the hokage? Will he search for the boy?"

"No, we had a baby that had died during the Kyuubi attack burnt. The ninja I paid off will bring the body before the hokage and claim it to be the Kyuubi jinchuriki. If you are afraid that the kage will check for blood samples, we burnt the body to ashes. The only thing that will identify the boy as Naruto is a necklace the kage had given Naruto, it was inscribed with seals to be impervious to fire."

"Tell me Teuchi, do you think the boy would have been treated ok in Konoha?" B spoke up for once not rapping

"No. In my month in Konoha, I had overheard several conversations of killing the boy."

"I see. A, may I raise the boy? I will train him as he grows and will teach him to form a friendship with his beast."

"Yes B. You are free to go Teuchi."

"May the clouds cover the world Lord Raikage." Teuchi said bowing.

"And may we all be protected under their embrace." Raikage responded.

Killer B stood and took Naruto from Teuchi. The boy cried loudly as B fumbled with holding him correctly. Teuchi bowed once more and walked out the door.

"We're going to need a wet nurse for the boy." B said wiggling his finger infront of Naruto face.

"We'll find someone. I'm sure several wet nurses will love the idea of helping the Raikage's adopted son." A said with a smile.

"Adopted son?" B said

"Yes Adopted son, I don't plan to leave this boy alone. Besides if the news that he is the Kyuubi jinchuriki gets out, Konoha will not risk attempting to kidnap the son of the Raikage. Even the old crafty Danzo will fear angering me." The Raikage said walking to a small table in his office. From the tables drawer he pulled out two small glasses and called his assistant to bring him saki. It was time for the two partners to drink to a better future for Kumo.

-In Konoha a week later-

The village was in an uproar after the hokage publicly executed the civilian council. The news that they had planned the murder of Naruto Uzumaki did not sit well with the aged kage. While typically the kage wouldn't pay much attention to a note left on his desk, especially one by a traveler, but when his ninja brought him the ashes of Naruto the old man threw all rationality to the wind and ordered the councilors deaths. Danzo and Hatake Kakashi stood side by side as the hokage burnt the bodies of the civilian council members. Danzo had made a fit attempting to tell the kage that Naruto might still alive, and might have just been stolen. He had even exposed that Root was still operational in an attempt to calm the kage, but Hiruzen did not listen. It was a wake-up call to the warhawk, and he knew that no longer could Hiruzen lead Konoha. So it was with a heavy heart that he approached Hatake Kakashi, and asked him to offer himself as Godaime Hokage. Kakashi refused at first, but when Danzo mentioned the chance that Naruto might still be alive, and that Hiruzen was going to kill the civilian council for something they may have had no part of, the Hatake agreed. As the Hokage turned to the angry civilians to make a speech, one of Danzo's root shinobi stepped forward and slit the kages throat. Hatake Kakashi then jumped forward and killed the assassin of the kage. Three days later, Hatake Kakashi would be named Godaime, and the hunt for Naruto began.

-13 years later Kumo graduation-

Naruto Uzumaki opened his blue eyes when his alarm went off. He lifted the orange sheets off of his muscled frame as he ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. He jumped off his bed, made his bed and walked to his dresser. He took out a pair of red pants, and a mesh shirt. He then reached onto his dresser and put his kumo headband around his waist. The cloth around the headband was black. He then picked up the black sheathed Katana that rested beside his bedside and placed it against his hip using the headband to hold it in place. With a smile Naruto opened his door and ducked letting B's flying form pass over him and collide with the wall.

"Nice try B." Naruto said with a smile. B then jumped to his feet with a grin and held out his fist to Naruto. The two fist bumped and B captured Naruto in a hug.

"You've still got style, See you in a while." B said and then shunshined away.

Naruto walked slowly out the door of B's house, and walked his way through the bustling walkways of Kumo. Kumo was built into the mountains with certain buildings such as clan compounds, Kage's tower, the academy and some of the more high-end restaurants, built as separate buildings instead of mountainous abodes. He continued his walk until a voice called out to him. He turned to see Samui walking towards him. Samui was a cold girl, quite fitting to her name really. She wore a green shirt with a white waistband, and a green skirt. She wore her headband on her left arm, with a white cloth. The shirt hugged her developing chest tightly causing several of the boys her age to stare at her. Naruto was one of the few who never did so, and was always the first to hurt those who did so. This was something Samui called him uncool for but she truly did not mind her fellow blond.

"N!" Samui called once more. Naruto grinned and drew his blade the black chakra metal glowing blue as Naruto channeled chakra into it. The blade sung as it cut through the air, just before it hit Samui she ducked and rolled towards Naruto, her left hand, crackling with lightning, extended outward. Naruto ducked backward to avoid her hand. Naruto then kicked out one of Samui's feet causing her to lose her footing. As she fell she brought her hands forward to catch her fall, she fell into a handstand and spun on her hands extending her feet, revealing the biker shorts she wore under her skirt. She channeled chakra into her hands and released it causing the force to push her up into the air. As she spun she lashed her feet out attempting to kick the rising Naruto. He grabbed one of her feet and pulled her towards him. Samui smiled as she felt feet touch the floor. Naruto grabbed one of her hands and bent to one knee.

"My lady." Naruto said with a grin as he kissed her hand, causing Samui's face to have a pink tinge.

"Stop that N, it is so uncool. If anything I should call you my lord, since you are the son of the Raikage." Samui said pulling Naruto to his feet

"Titles are titles. If they aren't earned then they are worth nothing. I am the son of the raikage, not because I earned it, but because I just got lucky." Naruto said turning to continue his walk to the academy. Samui walked next to him. They stopped a few times for Naruto to punch people who stared at Samui. The Kumo Academy was a blue building with lightning bolts designed around it. They walked into the academy, and stepped to their classroom silently. B soon made his presence known and stood in front of Naruto.

"N, Samui, Karui, come with me. I have somethings I'd like you to see" B rapped and then he turned to walk away. Karui was an interesting character at least in Naruto's mind. She was obviously strong, tying with Samui for the strongest kunoichi in the academy. She was darkskinned like B, with gold eyes. She had red hair and her headband was wrapped around her head. The cloth much like Samui's was white. She like Samui wore a green shirt, with a white waistband, but instead she wore a green skirt. It seemed that Karui was obsessed with emulating Samui. It seemed Karui was jealous of Samui's beauty. Despite the fact Naruto told her several times that she was beautiful in her own right, she was still obsessed with Samui.

The three genin followed their sensei in silence. He took them threw the walkways of Kumo until they were standing on the gates of Kumo. B turned back to his genin a smile on his face.

"Behind me is the world, a world where shinobi kill each other, kill civilians, destroy cities, all for the sake of their village. You know this about shinobi, you were trained to be a heartless killer. You were taught to put you emotions aside on missions. I'm here to tell you that's bullshit. Emotions lead to some of your best decisions, yes it also leads to some bad decisions, but emotions are needed in a team. You are taught to put them aside in missions, but what that means is to put them aside when you kill. Ending a life is never easy, and to limit the damage you put the emotions aside. I will only help you deal with the first kill, but after that nothing. From there you are to rely on your teammates. Protect your teammates, stand beside them, never let them falter. Do you understand me?" B said his voice quiet at the start but it steadily got louder and louder

"Yes Sensei." The three genin shouted in unison

"Welcome you three to Team Killer B." B said with a grin.

A/N: I'll get into what's happened in Konoha later, during the Chunin exam.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No Samui and Naruto's relationship isn't going to start right away, but they do have attraction to one another. I mean they obviously have some form of friendship (as was evident from last chapter). They are both young and are trying to understand the feeling they have for each other. This will continue for a while.

Please Review it helps me. I want to thank everyone who followed and favorited, as well as those who reviewed. It means a lot to me. I know Narutox Samui isn't popular, but I hope that this story can do well. I'm really excited to be writing it. I have a lot planned and it will be a lot of fun to read. Again I'm looking for a beta. Let's get this story going guys and gals!

Chapter 2 The truth revealed and a C-rank – To Wave.

(one month later.)

"N. Do ya trust your teammates enough to tell them the truth?" B said as the two walked towards training ground 4. The two had made a habit of leaving together. It had become a common scene for the village, so common in fact the villagers already were bowing to B before he turned the corner on the walkway. Naruto paused in his walk for a second in contemplation. He closed his blue eyes and scratched at his head as he stepped forward once more.

"I do. Samui has always been on my side, and Karui is Karui, she trusts me wholeheartedly. I know neither of them would ever betray my trust."

"Do ya think things will change when they learn ya not from here?" B said climbing onto a banister that was directly above their training ground. Naruto joined him on the banister.

"You know B, only way to know is take the plunge." Naruto said and he fell backward towards the floor. He fell face first towards the ground until he reached one hand out and applied chakra to the reinforced walls of the mountains of Kumo. The wall was laced with chakra crystals, the crystals were the main export of Kumo, these crystals allowed better grip on surfaces and allowed those with underdeveloped chakra coils to use chakra. Naruto's placed his other hand on the wall and pushed off twisting his body as he neared the floor. He flipped his body from a head first fall to a summersault and landed next to Samui and Karui, who had been waiting on the pair. B landed soon after.

"Ten points, N." Karui said with a smile

"It was cool I guess." Samui said looking at B. B clapped his hands drawing the attention of his team

"Team, N's got something to tell ya now, you better listen ya know?" B rapped, causing both Samui and Karui to sweatdrop as Naruto just laughed. The two kunoichi then looked at their teammate. He made a motion with his asking them to sit which they complied. Karui sat with her legs crossed while Samui chose to tuck her legs under herself. Naruto sat down in between Karui and Samui his legs straightened out and his arms resting behind him propping himself up.

"I'm not a Kumo born ninja like you two. I was born in Konohagakure. As you know thirteen years ago, the Sandaime hokage was assassinated and civil war broke out for two years while the Godaime fought to get control of the village. What you don't know is what caused that. A month and a week before the Sandaime's death, the Kyuubi had attacked, and was sealed into a child by the yondaime. At that time a kumo nin was hiding in Konoha. The child the Kyuubi was sealed into wasn't given enough food to be healthy just enough to live. He was locked away in the basement of the orphanage, and while he had no idea what was going on the kumo nin did." Naruto said pausing for a second to look at his teammates. Karui was looking at him confused as to why he was talking about the Kyuubi. While Samui looked at him and and B interchangeably before her eyes softened and she locked eyes with Naruto smiling gently. Naruto smiled back at her.

"So the Kumo nin decided to make a play, he got some of the angrier civilians, along with some civilian council members to assist him in smuggling the boy out of the village. The civilians rioted and the Kumo nin snuck the boy out of the village. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he'd be trained by B to control his biju, unfortunately it seemed the seal on the boy made it hard for the Kyuubi to fully form a partnership with the boy. So while they had a mutually agreed friendship he could not use bond with the Kyuubi, they could never form a released state, but he could use up to one tail before the seal forced him to stop. That boy would later be adopted by the Raikage. That boy was me." Naruto said

Samui stood up as he finished and pulled out the tanto she kept on her back. She brought the blade down aiming for Naruto's chest. He rolled back and kicked out her feet, drawing his blade as he jumped to his feet. He swung his blade down, and was met with the crackling tanto of Samui. Samui angled her tanto causing Naruto's katana to slide off and cut into the floor. Samui then kneed the boy in the stomach and jumped to her feet. The two genin were smiling as they charged at each other once more. Samui ducked under the sweeping blade of Naruto, she then made to stab Naruto, who twisted his body dodging the crackling blade once more. He brought his elbow down on Samui's wrist causing her to drop the Tanto.

Samui ducked once more as Naruto's katana came in a backswing, as it passed over her head Samui grabbed his wrist stopping the swing. Samui tightened her grip on his wrist causing Naruto to wince as Samui's nails dug into his wrist. Naruto pulled on his arm pulling Samui closer, and brought his other fist into her gut causing spittle to fly out from her mouth. Samui brought one of her legs around Naruto's back knee and pulled him into her, causing the boy to fall forward onto Samui. The two looked at each other and their faces began to come closer and closer to one another. They were mere inches apart when a cough caught their attention.

The pair looked up to see a blushing Karui, and a grinning B. They then looked at each other blush on their face, and they jumped away from each other. The two snuck glances at each other for a while, as B spoke up.

"Alright team, I am very proud of the progress ya have made. So I decided to get us a C-rank late last night. We have been hired by a woman named Tsunami. Apparently her father is a bridge builder, who feels he needs some assistance protecting him from thugs. The man went to Konoha weeks back and hasn't returned yet, she fears he is dead, and so she has decided to finish her father's work in his honor. Now there is a chance we will run into Konoha nin, if Tazuna is not in fact dead he will have brought them. In which case you will not call Naruto, Naruto, you will only call him N as you always have. This is to protect war from breaking out between us and Konoha." B said

"B if her father went to Konoha, then why did she come to Kumo? Why didn't she just go to Konoha again?" Naruto said

"I assume she's afraid that the thugs who probably killed her father will be in that area. It makes sense to pass Konoha and move to Kumo. While Kiri is closer it is still in open rebellion." B said with a smile

-two hours later-

Team B walked towards the village gates, laughing as Naruto told them a story about his adopted father.

"So I walk into the Raikage's office, to see him pissed off as always. Mabui is standing in front of him, looking everywhere but at him. They turn to look at me, Mabui just grins at me as father smiles his face still red from being pissed off. Mabui turns back to Lord Raikage and says, "I'll talk to you later Lord Raikage." And she bowed and started to walk away. My father shouts at her, "Just Call me A damnit!." She turns back winking at me and says, "As you wish Lord Raikage." And she closes the door, right as my father threw a lamp at the door." Naruto said getting louder laughter from his teammate.

The three stop laughing seeing their sensei and a woman they could only assume to be their client. She had blue, almost black hair and chestnut eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt with red, sleeves and collar. She smiled at the three genin.

"I am Tsunami, thank you for coming with me. When we get to wave we will need to first stop at a friends house to pick up my son, and then I will take you to your lodgings." Tsunami said gently.

-Three days later-

The team traveled fast, the three genin and their teacher used chakra to force themselves forward. Tsunami spent the whole time on B's back, so that the team could get to Wave as fast as possible. The travel was rough due to breaks for restroom, and a few times where the team had to hide from bandits. Their main objective was getting Tsunami to wave without anyone finding her.

It was night when the team arrived in the small fishing village in wave. The team trudged quietly through the streets, avoiding a few thugs walking down the street. Those thugs would later break down into a house and kill the house owners, but that is a story for another day. The team walked to a small house on the outskirts of the village, and knocked. A small black haired woman answered the door. Her hair was ragged, and dirty, her clothing had splotches of blood and dirt in it. Her face was bruised, and one of her eyes was shut due to swelling.

"Tsunami, your father came by. He picked up Inari." The woman said closing the door. Tsunami stuffed one of her feet into the door stopping the woman

"What happened Tsubaki?"

"Just go. Please." Tsubaki said and she pushed Tsunami away. The door shut in Tsunami's face. Tsunami stood in silence staring at the door, a few shivers wracked her body before she collapsed to her knees.

"Miss Tsunami, lets go to your house and see if your son is ok." B said placing a hand on the crying woman's shoulder. She looked up, a sad smile making its way onto her face.

"Yes, lets." Tsunami said and she stood. She smiled at the three genin, who looked sadly at her, and she continued her walk down the dilapidated path. The three genin shared a look before following the woman. No one, except B, noticed Naruto clenching and unclenching his fist. B leaned down to speak to Naruto.

"There's nothing we can do right now N. Let's just do our job ya know? We can just hope things in the village improve." B whisperered.

"I know B, it's just Tsunami is obviously a very caring woman, and she doesn't deserve those tears."

"No one ever deserves to cry, N, but people still cause them to, and those people deserve to fry." B said his eyes narrowing as he turned his head to look in the direction he saw the thugs walking.

The team, and Tsunami made it to a small house and she walked straight in. In the small living room, there was very little furniture, most of it was broken and dirty. The only thing that seemed taken care of was the dinner table that had obviously been fixed up. Most likely Tsunami's father kept the table in constant maintenance.

In the living room sat three genin from Konohagakure along with their tired sensei. The first genin was a boy with bowl-cut black hair. His eyebrows were thick. He wore a green leotard, and had bandages on his hands. His ankles had long orange leg warmers, and blue shinobi sandals. The second genin was a kunoichi, with black chinese-styled buns. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt, and black tight pants. The last genin was staring intently at the headbands of the new arrivals. The genin had long black hair, that met the middle of his back. He had pale white eyes. He was wearing a khaki shirt, and dark brown pants. His legs and arms were covered in bandages. The jonin had several cuts on his body, seemingly from a rather intense struggle. The jonin was practically an older version of the leotard-wearing genin. The only difference was the fact the jonin was wearing a green vest.

"What are Kumo-nin doing here?" The jonin shouted.

"We are simply doing as our client asked. Protecting her." B said

"Well you can leave, we don't need kumo scum here." The black haired boy spat

"Neji, That was not youthful." The younger clone of the jonin said. Neji just growled in response

"I assume the boy is a Hyuuga?" B said looking at Neji coldly.

"You assume correct." The Konoha jonin spoke (I'm just going to start using their names, you know who they are.)

Karui's hand reached back to grab her katana, but Naruto reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. Her angry gaze turned to him, and he mouthed a quiet apology. She relaxed her hand and turned to face the Hyuga, her angry eyes clashing with the Hyuga's white eyes. The other genin of Konoha looked on, but Tenten's hand was placed on her kunai pouch. During this time Tsunami had gone looking for Tazuna, and her son Inari.

"Look I don't want any trouble. Let's not make it double. Ok?" B rapped

"B, let's just find if Tsunami has room for us." Naruto spoke

"The house has four small bedrooms. Tazuna sleeps in the master bedroom, I suppose Inari and Tsunami could sleep in the same room. We can limit ourselves to one bedroom each." TenTen said

"You'd force your clients daughter and grandson to share a room? We are guests girl. Put the petty squabbles you have with us aside Hyuga. We will share one bedroom, or we can alternate between sleeping in the forest around the house, and sleeping in one of the bedrooms." B said

"You'd sleep in the same room as a Hyuuga? More like you'd attempt to kidnap me." Neji spat

"You'd probably try and kill me, like you Hyuga killed my father." Karui spat back

"You Kumo-nin killed my father!" Neji said running at the girl.

Naruto jumped forward as the boys hand struck out attempting to connect with the girl's chest. Naruto grabbed the Hyuuga's wrist. The Hyuga brought his other hand closing a chakra pathway on Naruto's left arm. Naruto punched the Hyuga in the stomach. Before it could escalate anymore, Samui and Lee grabbed their respective teammates, and pulled them back. Lee just pulled him back, while Samui hugged the boy from the back. She held and whispered words into his ear.

"I think it'd be youthful of us to see as little of each other as possible." Guy said

"I agree yo." B said

The three genin of Kumo turned and left the house. Karui's eyes never left the Hyuga's until the door shut. Samui just held onto Naruto's hand as the boy trembled in rage.

"N, just relax. You did well to protect your teammate. You were in the right, but the situation is rough. Let's just wait out the night, yo, and see where things go." B rapped

Team B, walked and set up camp directly outside the house. The team sat in silence. Naruto sat and stared into the fire. Karui looked angrily at the window of Tsunami's house. Samui just sat and stared up at the sky.

"Welcome to the wonders, of C-ranks team." B said before he laid down and fell asleep. One by one each genin fell asleep until it was just Naruto still awake.

'What am I to do Kurama?' The boy asked to the furry companion in his mind. A yawn let the boy know his companion had heard him

'**Protect your kin, that is all you can do. If it comes to it kill the Hyuga boy. Just protect Karui, and Samui with all of your being, you hear me? They die and I will pump so much chakra into the seal that you explode like an explosive note. End of story.' **Kurama's voice came through after a second of thinking.

'I don't want to kill the boy, if I do the situation with Konoha will never be resolved.' Naruto thought.

'**If it comes to it Naruto, if he tries to kill one of you, you kill him first. That boy and Karui are guided by rage right now. As you know rage can cause even the greatest beings, such as myself, to do dumb things, what will it do to pitiful humans like you?' **

'As modest as always fuzzy.' Naruto responded to which Kurama gave a playful growl

"**I try, kit I try.'**

'Thanks Kurama.'

'**Anytime partner.'**

And with that Naruto laid his head down to sleep.

A/N: And there we go my new version of wave. Now I know wave is overdone, but I'll be adding some spice. Didn't expect them to meet Team Guy. I'm adding some background to Karui, and she'll be shining in this arc. There will be some NarutoxSamui fluff. I didn't do any capital letters for shouting as most fanfictions do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I said Karui will shine I meant you'll learn a bit about her back story. So here's chapter 3 What do you think? Please Review!

Chapter 3 Zabuza and Haku.

Team B awoke to rain falling onto them. They had discarded tents, in favor of fast cleanup. It was pouring down on them. The ground beneath them was muddy and their sleeping bags had sunk a bit into the floor. Karui woke with mud covering her clothes, Naruto woke to mud on his face and neck, Samui was spared mud, but she woke with rats using her bag as safety from the storm. B had decided he didn't need a tent so when he awoke he was covered in mud, from head to toe.

Team B made their way back to Tsunami's house head down as they were pelted by hail, wind, and thunder around them. If it had not been for the trees surrounding them, they would have long since been fried. The team entered the small house to find Guy standing in the kitchen pouring five cups of tea. He turned to see who walked in a grin on his face.

"I figured you four might want some hot tea." He said holding a cup in his hand.

The three genin bowed to the Konoha jonin and took a cup each and took a gentle sip.

"So tell me why were you so tired last night? You looked like you had a fight, yo. So who's strong enough to face the Green Beast of Konoha and injure him a bit?" B asked taking his cup and downing it

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist. He was hired by a man named Gato to kill my client, and by extension your client. I managed to knock him out, but a hunter-nin stopped me from killing the man. I figure the nin was a fake, because he made no attempt to burn the body. He even threw senbon to stop me from ending the man's life." Guy said

Naruto and Samui turned to look at Guy as he spoke. Karui looked down into her tea, the thought of being in the same house as a Hyuuga made her sick to her stomach.

-Flashback Karui age 7

Karui was holding hands with her mother as they walked home from the academy. Karui's mother was a beautiful woman. She had long red hair, tanned skin, and like her daughter she had golden eyes. She wore small hoop earrings.

"Momma?" Karui's squeaky voice  
"What is it Karui?" She asked

"Why don't I have a dad? All my friends have dads why don't I?" She asked looking up at her mother. A sad smile crossed her mothers face as she bent down to look her daughter in the eyes.

"You're dad is off being a hero, he's keeping us all safe. He'll be home someday soon, I promise."

"Ok Momma! When daddy comes can we go climbing with him?"

"Of course darling." Her mother said capturing her daughter in a hug

-One year later-

Karui quietly walked down the steps to the first floor of her house. She was determined to not wake her mother. When she made it to the first floor she saw her mother sitting on chair looking into the fireplace tears streaming down her face.

"Momma? What's wrong?" Karui said worried her mother was hurt

"Nothing darling. What are you doing up?" Her mother said wiping her eyes

"I was going to wait for daddy to come home." Karui said. In response her mother walked to her daughter and picked her up. She walked her daughter to the chair and sat her down in her lap.

"Then let's wait together. Ok?"

-Three weeks later-

Karui stood silently as her mother's coffin was laid into the ground. The last words her mother said to her kept ringing in her ears.

'I'm sorry darling. I can't keep lying I wish I could. Your father died seven years ago. He was killed in the end of the third Shinobi war. Killed by a Hyuuga from Konoha. I'm sorry. Be a good girl ok?' Her mother had said on her deathbed. Karui's mother had a terminal illness, it was killing her slowly from the day she was born.

"I'll be strong mother. I'll train, I'll get strong, and then I will avenge father." Karui said before she turned away from her mother's grave.

-end Flashback-

"Karui?" Samui called out once more. Karui looked up to see both Naruto and Samui looking at her concerned. She felt tear drops on her cheeks, and she whipped them off. B and Guy had walked into the room team Guy was using as a bedroom

"What is it?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked his hand grasping hers

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a bit." Karui said and she walked outside into the storm.

Naruto stood to follow, but Samui grabbed him. She pulled him down back into his chair.

"Leave her be, N. Things like this have to be dealt with alone. If you go to her, she'll never forgive you." Samui said looking at the door Karui left through

"I just want to help her. What am I supposed to do? She's my friend, she's hurt and I have to help." Naruto said tightening his fist

"I know. That's something cool about you. You always want to help. You don't care what it is you're needed to do you just want to help. This time N you can't. Just sit here, drink some tea, and relax. We're going to have a busy week." Samui said placing her hand on Naruto's fist. His hand relaxed when she touched it. The two teens turned to look at each other, blue eyes met blue eyes. Naruto reached out and caressed Samui's face. She leaned into his hand. A cough interrupted the two. They turned to see B and Guy standing there.

"When the storm clears, we're going to train." Guy said

One week later on the bridge right after Zabuza and Haku come-

Zabuza was a tall muscular man. His sword was taller then him, but he was holding it with one hand. Haku was a bit shorter then Naruto. The two missing nin looked at the eight ninja infront of them. A host of thugs stood behind them.

"Boys. Kill the bridge builder and his daughter. Haku and I will take the jonin. Kill the genin." Zabuza said and he charged at Guy. Haku jumped forward senbon, meeting a kunai from B. All around them thugs ran forward.

Naruto, Samui and Karui drew their respective blades and charged. Neji and Lee ran forward. TenTen threw Kunai. The first kunai met their mark, wounding the thugs. Naruto ran and then swung his sword his blade digging into the throat of a thug, blood splayed covering the blond. He then ducked as a thug stabbed at him, Samui's Tanto came out and stabbed the man in the eye. Karui kicked a man near Samui. Neji struck out his chakra enforced fingers closing the throats of the thugs he touched. Lee jumped into the air his body spinning as he knocked down several thugs in a row.

-With Guy-

Guy brought chakra into his fists as he punched at the broad side of the Kubikiribocho. The blade cracked as Guy continued his assault on the defending Zabuza. Zabuza brought his free hand to his face mask and pulled it down revealing the sharp teeth he had. His mouth bloated as he channeled chakra. He opened it and Guy ducked from the concentrated stream of water. Another first cracked into the blade snaping the blade in half. Zabuza sheathed the blade onto his back and jumped away from Guy.

"What a waste, I just repaired this damn thing." Zabuza said angrily. He brought one hand to his lips and raised the other above his head. Fog began to roll in blinding Guy from the nin.

"Let's see how you do without your sight, or hearing." Zabuza's voice seemed to come from every direction. Guy closed his eyes and waited.

Guy's eyes snapped open and he jumped barely dodging the stream of water from Zabuza. When Guy landed he was forced to roll as a foot came from the fog. There was Zabuza standing infront of him his blade fully repaired.

"How? The Kubikiribocho has to have iron from blood to fix itself." Guy said

Zabuza smiled and showed the open wound on the hand wielding the blade. He then jumped back into the fog. Guy ducked twisted his body dodging one slash from the blade. He then rolled forward as another slash came from behind him. As he finished the roll he was met with the knee of Zabuza, the knee snapped Guy's nose causing blood to pour out. Guy quickly kicked at Zabuza, causing him to turn into water. He then jumped as another slash came from the fog. Midair Guy kicked causing another clone to disappear into water. Guy smiled as he channeled chakra once more into his fists. He turned and snapped his hand out gripping the swinging blade. Blood splattered as the blade dug slightly into the hardened skin of Guy. Guy's leg swept out tripping Zabuza.

Guy rolled forward as Zabuza fell to his back. Guy's leg extended and smashed once more onto the broadside of Kubikirbocho breaking the blade again. Guy continued the kick, and he broke Zabuza's nose, as well as knocked out a few teeth. Zabuza bit into Guy's leg. As his teeth dug into Guy's leg, Zabuza grabbed the broken blade and swung it down at Guy's extended leg. The blade cut open Guy's leg and Guy grunted as he ripped his leg out of Zabuza's mouth, pulling several teeth out with him. Guy loosened the bandages on his hands, as Zabuza stood to his feet. The Kubikiribocho was whole once more. Guy disappeared and appeared infront of Zabuza, his leg extended. Zabuza was kicked up into the air. Guy jumped ignoring the pain in his leg. The bandages wrapped around Zabuza's body. The two jonin spun in the air as the neared the ground. They landed with a crash. The fog around them cleared, revealing the fallen bodies of the thugs. Naruto Samui, and Karui stood tall their blades out. Neji, Lee, and Tenten stood panting. On the other side of the bridge was a dome of ice. Behind the dome was a short man and several hundred Thugs.

Guy stood up and looked at the fallen body of Zabuza. The man's neck was snapped in a ninety degree angle, his eyes open in terror. Guy winced placing his hand on the bleeding leg

-With B-

B grinned as he danced around the ice senbon being tossed from the mirrors. He jumped into the air and opened his mouth, a wave of ink flowed out encasing four of the mirrors around him. Another volley of ice senbon came from the mirrors. This time though the mirrors that were covered in ice produced no ice senbon. B substituted with a sheet of metal on the floor the senbon broke into shards upon hitting the metal. B's right arm began to wiggle as if there were no bones inside of it. It slowly turned into a purple tentacle. B swung his arm breaking several mirrors, and causing the jutsu to fall apart. Haku fell to the floor panting. The tentacle wrapped around Haku and brought him close to B. Haku's mask fell off of him revealing his gentle face. One of Haku's arms was free.

"I see you're a jinchuriki aren't you?" Haku said with a smile

"Yes."

"I see, thank you Lord Zabuza for teaching me this. Five-pronged Seal." Haku said and his free arm slammed into B's stomach causing the tentacle to disappear.

B drew his katana quickly and stabbed it into Haku's chest right as an ice senbon connected with a pressure point in B's neck. Haku collapsed to the ground dead, and B passed out. It was then that the short man clicked his cane on the ground.

"What a waste, Well I wasn't going to pay them anyway. Kill the guys, you can have the fun you want with the girls." Gato said to his thugs, The thugs began to charge.

A roar sounded through Naruto's mind as Kurama growled.

'**They dare to threaten our kin! Kill them Naruto, kill them all.'** Kurama said and he released a wave of chakra.

'With Pleasure.' Naruto said and his blade began to glow red. The chakra danced around Naruto's blade.

"I'll take care of them." Naruto said and he dashed forward the chakra from his blade created nine blades around Naruto.

"Fox Style: The nine blades of the Venom Fox." Naruto shouted as the blades shot out. The blades dug into the thugs and released the chakra creating a small explosion of chakra fog. The fog filled one side of the bridge. As the thugs entered the fog the chakra began to eat at them. The chakra had a numbing agent in it causing them to not realize the damage being done, but as they left they fell to floor dead with chunks of their skin missing. Soon every one of the thugs was dead. Naruto then collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

A/N: I know the fight was fast with Haku. Though I bet you didn't expect Haku to use Five Pronged Seal. :P

OK! So jutsu used (all of my creation except for four [five if you count primary lotus], I'll only be explaining the ones I made) My power structure is still the same. Genin have to use jutsu names, Chunin have to for a few, Jonin don't but require a little bit of time to form the chakra for the jutsu. Kage, no time, no words.

Water Style: Lance of the Naga: User pools chakra into their mouth and then releases it causing a small stream of water to shoot at. The water will pierce what ever it hits.

Drawbacks: The jutsu is fairly obvious and moves slowly, must be used at point blank or user might miss.

Fox Style: Nine blades of the Venom Fox: User creates nine daggers that shoot forward in a straight line when they hit the first target they explode releasing a gas. The gas acts as an acid that melts the skin off the enemy. It also releases a numbing agent so that the full affect can be utilized

Drawbacks: those who are in tune with their chakra will cause the numbing agent to not work allowing them to escape before they are killed by the chakra gas. Can also kill your allies, Not good to use in stealth since it does cause an explosion. Requires use of Bijuu chakra


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry about a short chapter, but this is mainly to set up the beginning to the chunin exam arc. This arc is when everything starts. The first three chapters were just prologue. Now I'd like to explain something Mabui says. She mentions that Naruto's chakra points. I believe that if Kumo had been subject to facing Hyuga for so long as to carry a grudge, then I'm sure they could find a way to atleast sense which chakra points are closed. Now then I'd like to take the time to answer some reviews and Give some thanks to some people.

**Guest**: I wish you had logged in or something, but it's all good. There will be lemon scenes soonish. I don't feel comfortable writing a lemon scene between two thirteen year olds. It doesn't sit well with me. Well in my story Samui is fourteen now and Naruto is about to turn fourteen. I may do one at the end of the chunin exams it just depends on how far their relationship gets.

**Bankai777**: First off thank you for reviewing to every chapter it means a lot to me. For your first review: No he will not get the mokuton or a jutsu based bloodline, like Hyoton mokuton Shoton etc. He will have a minor bloodline, infact You've already seen him use it, but I doubt you realized it. I may as well say it. He has a body bloodline, gifted to him through the Kyuubi, It allows him to feel when danger is coming near by to him and react accordingly. It also allows his body to absorb biju chakra better, allowing him to use fox style:

For your second review: Yugito will be in this chapter for a bit, she becomes somewhat important during the chunin exams and then becomes more and more important.

For your third: Yeah Haku sort of did, I think Zabuza's was bloodier though.

**Plums: **You are awesome! You have reviewed both of my stories. He won't be going to Konoha chunin exams, so don't worry. That is explained in this chapter.

**Fanforfun:** You'll learn more and more of what Naruto has learned in the chunin exams.

**Coduss:** First off I want to thank you. You have reviewed on both my stories, and that's awesome. I'm glad you like the choice of Team Guy.

**Humbledroog: **I mentioned in the beginning that Naruto was training with the fox, and that while they can't truly merge Kurama was able to teach him abilities. Also this chapter shows that the technique was something Naruto shouldn't have used. The consequences of him using it will hinder him greatly in the chunin exams until someone helps him.

Chapter 4 The Price of Power

Naruto grunted as he opened his eyes. He woke to white walls shining down at him, and a gentle voice humming an old tune. The tune was one his father would sing to him when he put him to bed, it was one of his favorite moments with his father. He turned his head to look at who was humming. First thing he saw was the head of Samui resting on his bed and then the Raikage sitting in a chair behind him. The Raikage stopped humming when he saw Naruto was awake.

"You gave us a bit of a scare there N. You were unconscious for a week, your chakra wasn't replenishing itself. What were you thinking using an unfinished jutsu like that?" The Raikage said quietly

"They threatened to rape Samui and Karui." Naruto said staring at the sleeping Samui

"So? Samui and Karui are trained ninja, they can handle themselves. I'm sure they can take care of a few hundred thugs."

"I couldn't let them get hurt, Lord Raikage."

"So you let your emotions take control of you, and you nearly killed yourself. Tell me did you think about how Samui and Karui would feel if you died to save them? Did you think of how I would feel? Did you think how B would feel? What about Mabui?" A said his voice steadily getting louder

"I guess I didn't but father I had to save them" Naruto said shrinking in fear

A walked forward and placed his hand on Naruto's head, and he ruffled the boys hair. The boy looked up small tears forming in the corner's of his eyes.

"N Just never worry us like that again ok? Oh and N you should thank Samui when she wakes up, she ran all the way here from wave. From what she said she ran nonstop for a day and a half. She tore every muscle in her legs, strained her chakra coils in her legs. She has been stuck in that chair all week. The med-nins examined her legs and say that she will be able to walk in a day more or so." A said and then he turned and left the room

Naruto looked down at the resting Samui and reached out to her. One of his hands brushed away a hair that had fallen over her face, he gently tucked it behind her ear. He then reached over and gently touched Samui's face, she leaned into the touch and one of her eyes fluttered open. Naruto quickly pulled his hand away as Samui sat up and stretched. She raised her arms above her head and leaned back causing her bust to thrust forward. Naruto found himself staring at her bust.

"You know I beat most men who look at me like that right?" Samui said with a grin. Naruto looked up at her with a blush.

"Yeah well I'm not like most men." Naruto said with a laugh. Samui joined in on the laugh before she grabbed at Naruto's hand and held it tightly

"Don't you dare scare me like that again. It was so not cool." Samui said lowly

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you and Karui to get hurt."

"I know, it's just… damnit N. What would Karui and I do without you?"

"You'd get by. You are two strong kunoichi."

"No we wouldn't, or at least I wouldn't." Samui said looking up at Naruto.

"Samui. I-" Naruto started when the door opened.

Mabui stood there her arms crossed under her bust, and her eyes red. She looked straight at Naruto and ran forward. She pushed the wheelchair Samui was sitting in away and laid down on the bed with Naruto. She then pulled Naruto into herself and started to cry.

"I'll let you two be." Samui said and began to wheel herself out of the room.

Naruto followed her with the one eye that was not blocked by Mabui's hair. A sad look crossing his face as she left. Mabui and Naruto, sat in silence as she cried. When her tears had run dry she looked up at Naruto. She reached out and stroked his cheek before she slapped him.

"What the hell were you thinking! You nearly died, you nearly died so far away from home, you nearly died without saying goodbye to me. How dare you even consider dying without saying goodbye to me. I had to hear from A that you had gone on a mission. What you can say goodbye to your adopted father, but not your mother?"

"Momma, I-" She slapped him once more

"I don't want to hear your excuses damnit. I love you N. You're my little boy. We may not be related by blood, but damnit you are my son." Mabui shouted

"I know-" Another slap.

"I know all about your reasonings, I know you better then you think. I'm sure your kin were threatened and so old fuzzy convinced you to do something stupid. I know you were just wanting to protect your family. I just can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Mom. I love you. You know that right? I love you with all my heart." Naruto said

"I love you too. Now then, the doctor was going to come in and give you the news, but I think it's best that I do it. Naruto the technique caused all of your chakra points to essentially close. A miniscule amount of chakra is able to leak out, but that's it. They believe the chakra points will open themselves slowly. After a few examinations while you were unconscious they came to this conclusion. You had no chakra points at the start, they had been destroyed, but slowly they reformed." Mabui said

Naruto looked at her in shock.

'Kurama? Is that true.' Naruto asked in his head

There was no response.

'Kurama?'

Still no response.

'Kurama!'

-In Naruto's mindscape

Kurama heard someone calling him. He turned to look for the source of the call, but found himself in utter darkness. He reached out with one paw trying to find his way in the darkness. Once again someone called for him, and this time he recognized the voice.

"Naruto!" he attempted to say, but no words came out. He kept trying to speak, but was unable to.

'Naruto. You fool. Why did you use that I warned you about using it anywhere but inside the seal with me. You don't have the control to use it without the drawbacks. All that work we did. All that work to get you to come visit me here, all that work you did to become someone I trust. All of that gone, and now what? I'm stuck in this darkness.'

Suddenly light shone through the darkness and Kurama found himself in a forest. Infront of him was a man he hadn't seen in years. The man looked at Kurama with a smile. The man was tall and he had a staff in his right hand. He had grey hair, but his eyes were one thing Kurama would never forget. The eyes of his 'father', the eyes of the sage, the eyes of the rikudo sennin.

"Kurama, look at you you've grown since the last time I saw you. You found a partner I guess?" The man said

Kurama opened his mouth to talk but no words came out.

"Ah your container is a bit of a fool, using that jutsu without having complete control over it. Though that was to be expected seeing as your seal is locked, and your chakra divided. And now you both pay the consequence of using that jutsu. I am sorry Kurama." The man said and his eyes glowed.

Kurama opened his mouth and finally a sound came out. Kurama screamed as pain wracked his body. Nine burning staves came up from the ground piercing each of Kurama's tails. The flames from the staves caught Kurama's fur on fire, it singed and burned at his eyes. His chakra kept healing his eyes, allowing the fox to keep his eyesight, but everytime the chakra healed the fire burned his eyes out once more. Kurama then found himself back in the darkness, the pain still coursing through his body. After several hours, Kurama collapsed finally giving into the pain. As Kurama's head hit the dark cold floor a sob escaped his mouth, and the aged fox began to cry in pain.

'Naruto, Father, Someone, anyone make this stop.' Kurama thought to himself and with that Kurama passed out.

-With A-

A walked back into his office and picked up a pen and paper, and began to write a message to Konoha.

Lord Hokage,

We have long since held old grudges between our two villages. Some of it is our fault, and some of it Konoha of this Kumo believes we can agree. In the last years, we have had our disagreements, but it is time once more for the chunin exams. As you know this time it is in Kumo. We understand you have Hyuga in your genin, and I'm sure you do not want a repeat of what happened when the chunin exams were in Konoha. So We offer you the chance to bring your anbu into Kumo, so long as you choose to bring Hyuga. They will be asked to stay in the open around Konoha nin. As another note, if they are found away from Konoha nin or hiding, they will be killed and Kumo will treat it as an act of war. I'm sure Konoha does not wish war, especially considering the recent civil war.

May the clouds watch over you,

A, the Yondaime Raikage

A sighed as he picked up the letter and made his way to Mabui's desk. His thoughts drifted to the chunin exams in Konoha four ears ago.

-Flashback Four years ago-

A was standing at the edge of the Land of Fire. Around him were several anbu from Konoha, as well as the Hokage. B stood next to A, the two looked down at the feet of the Hokage. There sat the dead bodies of several Kumo nin.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Hokage?" A said his eyes darkening as he met the sole eye of the Godaime Hokage

"These nin were found outside Konoha they had snuck into the Hyuga compound, killed the brother of the Hyuga clan head, and snuck off with the youngest daughter. What we would like to know is simply if these men were ordered to do this, or if they were acting on their own whims." Kakashi said and he lifted his headband revealing the swirling sharingan.

"I am sorry that this has happened. They had assured me they had no grudges against the Hyuga. If I had known they still held a grudge I would have never sent them. Kumo will not ask for reparations for this. As far as we are concerned this matter is closed." A said

"Good. Now then we will release the genin we have kept in anbu cells, they will be escorted to the land of lightning border and then turned over to your custody." Kakashi said bowing before he turned to leave.

-end Flashback, with Naruto-

Naruto and Mabui had sat and talked for several hours. It wasn't until the sun set that Mabui realized she had neglected her post for far to long. Kissing Naruto on the cheek she left him alone. Naruto sat in silence for a bit confused as to why Kurama had never answered him. He had attempted to enter the seal, but when he entered his mindscape he found no Kyuub. When he tried to walk in between the bars of the seal he found himself walking into a wall. Beyond the wall was nothing but darkness. He pounded on the wall trying to get some answer from Kurama, but he had no such luck.

He sat up and stared at the door praying Samui would return so that he could talk to her. Suddenly Naruto found a face right next to his. Leaning back he found Yugito Ni sitting standing on the ceiling her face level with his. She was wearing a black skin tight suit showing off her curves, she also wore a trenchcoat that seemed to be defying gravity. In her left hand was an anbu mask, that resembled a mountain lion.  
"So N, how's the genin life?" Yugito said with a smile

"Oh you know, meeting A-rank missing nin, killing thugs, going to the hospital for chakra exhaustion. The works."

"Well I think you need to not be a fool about how you use foxy's chakra."

"I don't need to hear that from you. I mean didn't you want time get stuck as a tiny two-tailed cat for a year?"

"Those are just rumors! It didn't happen!" Yugito said with a blush.

"Sure they are, I'm sure I didn't have a pet cat named Yugito. I'm absolutely certain." Naruto said

"I seem to remember one seven year old wetting the bed, with his pet cat in the bed with him." This time it was Naruto's turn to blush.

"Truce?" Naruto said holding out a hand to the upside down Yugito

Yugito laughed and grabbed hold of the hand. She then replaced her mask and jumped out the window. Naruto laid back down and drifted off to sleep. As sleep claimed him his door opened and in rolled Samui. She rolled next to Naruto's bed and pulled herself up close to his head. She leaned in and kissed Naruto on his cheek. A blush dusted her face, and she moved back to rest her head on Naruto's chest.

"Naruto. I know you can't hear me, but I have to say this now. I like you. I know you just see me as a friend, but you'll always be more then that to me." Samui said and she moved herself back into her chair.

A/N: So I added Mei to the tags, because I was rewriting the chunin exam outline and she popped up. I added her as a major factor due to something I have planned. You'll see what happens with her and another character. I'm sure you'll either love her or hate her. It depends on how you see what she does. Now Hinata's pairing has been decided, Just wait and read on I'm sure you'll be shocked by her partner. It will be no Konoha nin is all I will say. Also it seems Naruto has lost contact with his biju, where is Kurama? Why can't he talk?


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to be gone for a week or two like away from my computer. Some family stuff came up and yeah. So I decided to give you the preview for the next chapter (It's what I've written so far and yeah) I didn't feel right disappearing for a few weeks without giving some update, and didn't want to just say I was going for a bit. So I went with this teaser. It's a bit more of what is going on with Kurama.

Chapter 5 –preview-

_Samui and Naruto stood next to each other, walking in silence. Naruto had three scars on his face, one across his nose, another across his lips, and one final scar crossing from the left side of his cheek going across his lips, creating a small 'x' over the scar on his lips, and finally ending on his chin Naruto wore an all black suit with a black tie, while Samui wore a long black dress that cut just below the neckline. The two looked at each other once in awhile as they walked down the stairs leading to their friend's new house. Their hands gripped one another's tightly, and tears threatened to fall from both of their eyes._

"_Co-come on Naruto. Karui and B wouldn't want us to cry like this. So come on smile please. If you smile I know I can smile too." Samui said fixing her reddened blue eyes onto Naruto's scarred face. A small smile cracked onto his face._

"_Samui it wouldn't be right for us to not let them know we're getting married so come on let's hurry. They're going to be so happy, after all their two friends are marrying." Naruto said and he began to pull her down the stairs. The two ran down the stairs faking laughter, along the way they crossed paths with a red haired woman who was holding hands with a dark blue nearly black haired woman, the two women's faces were covered in darkness, but the newly formed fiancés got the feeling they knew the two. The two women bowed to Naruto and Samui._

_The couple continued their way down the stairs, until they were at Karui's and B's new houses. The two happened to live next to each other in two similar stone houses. The house had their names engraved into it. Samui and Naruto bowed infront of their teammates house._

"_Karui, Look at us. We're getting married. I know isn't it cool? I wi-" Samui began before she broke down in tears_

"_Karui. My friend, my comrade, my sister. I wish you could be here today, but I failed you all those years ago, and you paid the price. B was so mad at me that day, but I knew you weren't. I'm sorry it took me so long to come pay my respects to you. But I am here now with my lovely fiancé, oh Karui we're having a baby. Yeah a baby! I know my as a father that poor child is going to be so messed up. But I have Samui by my side so I'm sure I can make due. We decided that if the baby was a girl we'd name her Karui. I miss you Karui." Naruto said as he ran his finger along the kanji of his friends name. Naruto then bent down and lit an incense._

"_I should have said this so long ago, Goodbye Karui." Naruto said_

"What was that" Kurama said opening his eyes in shock

Kurama looked around at his surroundings. He was back in the seal, but the normal golden bars were grey and broken down. He reached out with one paw, and when he had finally crossed the bars, the world changed around him. Kurama found himself in a rather large volcano. He was dangling over the lava bed right as the volcano began to erupt. The lava burnt and melted Kurama's skin, but not once did Kurama scream.

A/N: So I'll be back the end of this month at the absolute latest, I'll try and make this chapter extra long as an apology though! So What do you guys think is going on with Kurama? Who were the redhead and bluehaired woman? All will be answered during the chunin exams (which start in this chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is chapter 5! The chunin exams are starting. The first two exams will be in the next chapter, along with the first fight of the preliminaries.

Chapter 5

_Samui and Naruto stood next to each other, walking in silence. Naruto had three scars on his face, one across his nose, another across his lips, and one final scar crossing from the left side of his cheek going across his lips, creating a small 'x' over the scar on his lips, and finally ending on his chin Naruto wore an all black suit with a black tie, while Samui wore a long black dress that cut just below the neckline. The two looked at each other once in awhile as they walked down the stairs leading to their friend's new house. Their hands gripped one another's tightly, and tears threatened to fall from both of their eyes._

"_Co-come on Naruto. Karui and B wouldn't want us to cry like this. So come on smile please. If you smile I know I can smile too." Samui said fixing her reddened blue eyes onto Naruto's scarred face. A small smile cracked onto his face._

"_Samui it wouldn't be right for us to not let them know we're getting married so come on let's hurry. They're going to be so happy, after all their two friends are marrying." Naruto said and he began to pull her down the stairs. The two ran down the stairs faking laughter, along the way they crossed paths with a red haired woman who was holding hands with a dark blue nearly black haired woman, the two women's faces were covered in darkness, but the newly formed fiancés got the feeling they knew the two. The two women bowed to Naruto and Samui._

_The couple continued their way down the stairs, until they were at Karui's and B's new houses. The two happened to live next to each other in two similar stone houses. The house had their names engraved into it. Samui and Naruto bowed infront of their teammates house._

"_Karui, Look at us. We're getting married. I know isn't it cool? I wi-" Samui began before she broke down in tears_

"_Karui. My friend, my comrade, my sister. I wish you could be here today, but I failed you all those years ago, and you paid the price. B was so mad at me that day, but I knew you weren't. I'm sorry it took me so long to come pay my respects to you. But I am here now with my lovely fiancé, oh Karui we're having a baby. Yeah a baby! I know my as a father that poor child is going to be so messed up. But I have Samui by my side so I'm sure I can make due. We decided that if the baby was a girl we'd name her Karui. I miss you Karui." Naruto said as he ran his finger along the kanji of his friends name. Naruto then bent down and lit an incense._

"_I should have said this so long ago, Goodbye Karui." Naruto said_

"What was that" Kurama said opening his eyes in shock

Kurama looked around at his surroundings. He was back in the seal, but the normal golden bars were grey and broken down. He reached out with one paw, and when he had finally crossed the bars, the world changed around him. Kurama found himself in a rather large volcano. He was dangling over the lava bed right as the volcano began to erupt. The lava burnt and melted Kurama's skin, but not once did Kurama scream.

-With Naruto and Samui-

Naruto was rolling Samui through the village, they had just been informed Karui and B's chakra signatures were picked up a bit away from the village. While they were excited to see their teammates, they were also worried about what Karui and B would say about the new circumstances the two were in. Samui was officially able to walk, but they didn't want her pushing herself too much. Naruto was unable to use chakra still, and still had no way to contact the Kyuubi.

The two walked to the gates where Karui and B were just walking up the last bit of stairs to the mountain. Upon seeing their teammates Naruto and Samui shied away in fear of what would happen. Naruto put his hand on Samui's shoulder, she reached up and held his hand. The two looked at each other and a smile crossed their face. Karui saw them and came running, B was following closely.

"What happened? Samui why are you in a wheelchair?" Karui yelled

"I pushed to much chakra into my legs, and caused some damage to them, but I can walk now it's just N was being uncool and wanted me to stay in the chair for a bit."

"I'm sure he was just worried about you." Karui said smiling at Naruto

"N, why can't Gyuki, feel Kurama in you anymore?"

Naruto looked down and patted his stomach sadly.

"We should talk about this at home, lets head there then we'll talk.

-With Kurama-

Kurama opened his eyes once more, and found himself once more in the forest infront of his father. His father looked down and smiled at him.

"Father, what is going on with me? What am I seeing?" Kurama asked

"You are facing your punishment for teaching that boy that jutsu. He is not able to control it, and you are scattered because of it. That jutsu released your presence out of his seal, but you are still locked in the seal. As such the seal is trying to pull you back in, but it can't due to me pulling you into this plane. This plane is a plane where everything comes together. You pay for your sins here, you are given your rewards here, and then you enter the cycle of rebirth. Well everyone except for me enters the cycle, I was given the role of guardian of the cycle, but that is a different story. What you are seeing is what could be, what is, what was, and what must never be. One day soon you will return to that boy, and you will want to tell him what you saw. You must not. If you do all those terrible things you've seen will come to pass, people he loves will die, people you care for will die, the world will change forever, because you could not bear your cross alone."

-With Team B-

The team entered Naruto's and B's training house. The house was filled with training dummies, a training ground filled with seals for the more dangerous jutsus, and finally two bedrooms. During the time B and Naruto trained together, they lived in this house.

Naruto entered the small kitchen and sat around the table, the rest of his team joined him. Samui stood from her wheelchair and slowly walked over to the table, guided gently by Karui. When all members of his team had circled around the kitchen table, Naruto began his tale.

"So that jutsu I used on the bridge, wasn't one I should have used the way I did. It was one Kurama taught me, but I was not to use it until we had fixed my seal. I used it in a fit of rage, and paid the price. As I passed out, my chakra coils were attacked. From what the med-nins told Mabui, I lost all use of my chakra. I was essentially chakra dead, but later on my chakra restored itself to an extent. From what I heard I have the chakra of a ten year old academy student. Practically non-existent." Naruto said, Samui and Karui reached out and grabbed Naruto's hands.

"So what does that have to do with Kurama's chakra?" B said

"I'm not fully sure of what is going on. From what A said the seal hadn't changed at all. So Kurama is still in there, but I can't reach him." Naruto said

"This changes things, on my way to the village, an eagle came to me with a message saying the chunin exams would be soon. I was going to recommend you three for them, but now I don't think I can."

"B, do it. I cant hold my teammates back. I may not pass but these two deserve to pass." Naruto said

"Naruto, I can't have you put that burden on not only yourself but your teammates."

"I don't mind." Karui and Samui said at the same time.

"Alright, but if things get to rough for you three make sure you take care of each other, and withdraw." B said

"Deal." Naruto said

-Two days later gates of Kumogakure-

Four sets of teams stood infront of the gates, surrounding them were the anbu of Konoha. The teams were Team Might Guy, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, and Team Yamato. They were here for the chunin exams.

Standing a bit behind the Konoha team was a woman wearing a blue dress that hung off her shoulders. She had red hair, her name was Mei Terumi, the Godaime of Kirigakure. Standing next to her was her guardian. Her guardian was a man with blue hair, one of his eyes was covered with a black eyepatch. He was wearing a teal robe. His name was Ao, and the most trusted member of her guard. Mei was here to negotiate a peace treaty between Kirigakure and Kumogakure.

The two groups stood and waited as the gates to Kumo opened. As it opened standing before them was the Yondaime Raikage, as well as Mabui.

"Welcome Konoha genin, anbu and jounin. Your lodgings have been dealt with, if you will follow my lovely assistant, she will take you to the hotel, as well as explain several areas in Kumogakure that if you are found there you will be killed no questions asked." The raikage spoke soon after the four teams from Konoha followed Mabui through Kumogakure. The raikage, and mizukage made their way through Kumo, until they entered the Raikage's office

"Lady Mizukage, it is an honor to have you here in Kumo. May I ask what you have planned for our villages." The raikage said sitting behind his desk

Mei tucked one strand of hair behind her ear, and crossed her legs.

"With Kiri just getting out of it's civil war, it has never been more important for us to make allies now. The days of isolationism can no longer be our way. While some would say the strongest village would be Iwa, I believe it to be Kumo. Iwa is isolated, and while it is strong it would never side with Kiri. Konoha is not the stronghold it once was, with the disappearance of their jinchuriki, the fear of attacking them is not as present as it once was." Mei said

"So you plan is to use us to protect yourself?" A said leaning forward

"No, we can both prosper with this alliance. You train your shinobi in kenjutsu, and Kiri has always been the strongest in Kenjutsu. I can offer you some assistance in training in kenjutsu, and in exchange you can offer us protection."

"With the lose of the seven swordsman, your kenjutsu strength has greatly decreased. In the time of your isolationism, and subsequent civil war kumo has increased its strength in kenjutsu. Frankly there is not much you could offer us, except for allowing the Hozuki clan to open a branch in Kumo."

"There are other bloodlines we have in Kiri, and you have none in Kumo. We can offer you the remnants of the Yuki clan, a group of ice users. We can also offer you some of the blades our blacksmiths have made since the end of the civil war. We have been trying to recreate the seven swordsman, we are willing to allow you to create something similar."

"I can agree to that, but I have one last condition to this. And before I say I want to make an exception to this. The condition is this; we will have a political marriage between one member of Kumo, and you. Now the exception to this is simply, you will not marry if you do not love the person. I am not willing to have you married off to someone you don't love. If you never find someone you love in Kumo then you will fake marry me-"

"What was the Lord Raikage? Planning on cheating on me are you?" Mabui said coming in to the room

"No Mabui. It would be fake, simply it would be a marriage on paper, to keep the treaty solid."

"It would only keep it solid till your death, or you will be asked to produce children to keep it solid " Mabui said and slammed the door leaving the two.

"I can accept that, but I will not be in a fake marriage, if I can't find someone in Kumo, if it's a member of a different village, I'll try and convince them to join Kumo so that we can marry. If they do not I will marry any member of Kumo you choose, and I will learn to love them." Mei said angrily

"We can take this a step at a time." A said standing to go hunt down Mabui.

A/N: So Kiri is allying itself with Kumo, but there is a stipulation. The question is who will she marry? Also there are hyuugas in Kumo now. More specifically Hinata, and Neji. How will that pan out? Neji is still upset with Kumo, and who knows how HInata is about it. Enjoy her changes, she'll be very different to her canon Hinata. The chapter was mainly just talking, but things will pick off next chapter. Lots of fighting. You'll see the change in Hinata next chapter, as well see Mei start to hunt down her partner. It'll make things change for Naruto, and Samui. I'm going to give you a little hint. The first lemon will be coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I had such a hard time with this. Specially with the second exam. It was going to be a tracking exam, but that was to easy. The get the scrolls is so overused. Plus the focus wasn't really the second exam. The main focus was the before, and the after. I mean the first exam was a lot of fun for me to picture. It probably didnt come through as cool as it did in my mind but... anyway I had trouble remembering the teams I had used haha... I swear I spent thirty minutes on the matches trying to remember who I forgot... Then I realized I forgot Shino... DAMNIT... I still feel like I'm forgetting someone too... Please review guys

ALSO THERE WILL BE NO NARU HINA... I said it before, but I'll say it again. Hinata is paired with someone already (in story progression), and the person I chose will shock all of you. Especially since it's rare, infact i think they are never paired together. Mei is paired as well. (Will shock you too).

The lemon will be after all these fights. So maybe next chapter maybe one after? So expect me to be putting out lemon one shots to work on it. I have a few planned. (am working on one as you read this.) My first lemon oneshot will be a Naru/Hina though. So if you feel you need some naru/hina lemonness read that and review.

It is very hard for me to write both stories at the same time, but I am putting my all into it. Enjoy Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

The three genin made their way hand in hand through the mountainous passageways leading to their village. Some might have seen it as childish for them to be holding hands, but it was a way to support the weakened member of their team. With the lack of chakra in their third the team found it difficult to scale the mountains without assistance. Their sensei had knocked the three out taken them out of the walls, and into the mountainous terrain of their homeland. They were then told to find their way home. If they could not make it back in a day and half they were to give up on the chunin exams. So far a day had passed and the village was finally in view.

The gates were in view as they neared it. Upon entering the village they walked past a team from Suna who was checking in with the gate guards. The team was typical for the five elemental nations, two boys and a single girl. While the kumo team was considered abnormal, two girls one boy. The girl was wearing a pink dress with a mesh undershirt peaking out from the top, on the girls back was what looked like a giant metal fan. Her hair was tied in two buns. The boy directly to her right had a giant gourd on his back, and had red hair. The final member of their team was wearing a full black outfit, with two small horns at the top of his head. On his back was something wrapped in bandages, with a small tuff of hair sticking out.

The three kumo genin continued their way up the stairs and through the village, until they had come to their senseis house. They opened the door without knocking and were immediately met by their sensei's foot connecting squarely with the blond haired genins chest.

"Congratulations on making it here in time. The chunin exams officially start tomorrow. We've spoken several times of the true meaning of being a shinobi, but it is this exam that will truly test your knowledge. There is no time for heroics, there is no need for going overboard. The Chunin exams are war without the assistance of a strategic general. This might be one of the last times we are together as jounin sensei and genin. So let us go celebrate." B said and he grabbed his genin by the necks, pulling Samui and Naruto with one arm and Karui with the other.

-At the Cave Retreat House-

The Cave Retreat House, a hotel, was considered the greatest appeal of Kumo. It was a rare place in the elemental nations, where chakra was negated inside of it. No chakra could be used, and as such it was a place where civilians and shinobi had no difference to them. This resulted in, at times, brawls, but typically it was a place of camaraderie. With the upcoming chunin exams the retreat house was filled with foreign shinobi. Placing these shinobi at the Retreat House, made it so they were unable to be attacked, as well as unable to launch attacks. The retreat house was built into one of the mountains of Kumo, it took up the entirety of the mountain. On the top floor of the hotel was an open air dining area, one of the most sought after dining restruarant in Kumo, and at the very bottom was a hotspring, heated through vents coming from a magma chamber that was blocked from exploding by seals.

Team B made their way up the stairs, passing several shinobi on the way. They walked to the top until Naruto in an attempt to pull himself from B's grasp swung a hand out. The hand was grabbed forcefully by a shinobi that would have been smacked had she not stopped it. Naruto had his arm twisted behind him, as all the people on the stairs turned to stair at the team. Naruto was released from B's grasp as he then turned to offer his apologies to the shinobi. The shinobi was a beautiful woman with red hair.

"Forgive my genin, Lady Mizukage. It was not an attack on you of that I am sure." B said bowing.

"Lady Mizukage?" Samui spoke seeing the glare the redhead was giving the back of her teammate.

"I do not need to hear you ask for his forgiveness. He must ask of it from me. Had this been anywhere else I would have melted him by now." Mei said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Naruto grunted out. Mei twisted his arm once more causing him to wince in pain. Naruto collapsed to one knee, as Mei then tossed him from her.

"Be more aware of your surroundings next time you play around with your genin, jonin."

"How dare you speak to Killer B like that!" Karui yelled

"He could be Lord Raikage for all I care, and I would still say the same. His foolishness could have resulted in the death or maiming of this genin, if I had my chakra."

"You think this is a smart way to endear Kumo to you Lady Mizukage? If you had killed this genin, all of Kumo would demand your life. This genin is the adopted son of our Raikage. You kill him and the clouds will cover your land." B said stepping directly into Mei's face. Mei looked down at the rising Naruto a grin on her face. She looked between the genin, noticing the angry look on Karui, and Samui looking at Naruto with some concern. A grin crept onto the beautiful woman's face as she then knelt down to Naruto. She placed a single finger on Naruto's chin and raised his face to hers. Her grin never leaving her face as she leaned forward and placed her delicate lips onto Naruto's cheek.

"In my land genin, a kiss on the cheek is a way of saying the matter is over." Mei said with a grin. She turned her cheek for Naruto to do the same, and his lips touched her cheek. She stood looking at Samui once more. The girls face had shifted from concern to jealousy as the genin followed the movement of the kage. Mei smiled at Samui and gave her a wink. She then stepped forward and leaned down to whisper to Samui.

"Girl you better snatch him up, or someone else might. Heck he's kind of cute, I might just make him mine." Mei said, Samui growled lowly in response as Mei turned and left the team. One hand raised above her head waved to the team as she left. Every shinobi and civilian on the stairs, that had witnessed the scene followed her leave with their eyes.

The reactions from Team B were varied. B was annoyed with the public situation that Lady Mizukage had just caused. Karui was angry that she had insulted B. Samui was alternating between being angry at her and being jealous. Naruto was blushing furiously and was embarrassed.

-The next day-

The three genin stood before the cave of embers, as Kumo calls it. The cave of embers was the location for the chunin exams first test. It was a large open cave that due to the seals around it, it was constantly shifting temperatures. It stayed warm for a bit then froze in there. It was near impossible to focus in the room, due to this. Though some Kumo nin used the cave to train, most would rather use the prepared training grounds rather then this one. Naruto reached out to his two teammates and pulled them into the cave.

Upon entering they were met by freezing cold, along with the cave being packed with shinobi. On one wall was an observation deck where the jonin along with the examiners stood. On the other side of the cave was a rather sizable group of Konoha shinobi. Several of them were being rather loud.

"Cocky Konoha shinobi, just because they happen to be the strongest village they think common courtesy does not apply to them." A voice came from next to Team B.

They turned to look at Omoi and his team. Omoi was wearing a gray jacket and black pants, his white hair was spiked up. As always a lollipop was in his mouth. His two teammates were Kurai, and Kasai. Kurai was a long dark haired girl. Her hair covered one eye and went to her lower back. She wore a long black dress with blood red trimming. On her back was a wakizashi, with a gold handle. Kasai was a red head, much like Karui. Kasai was a tall boy often being called a giant by his teammates. On each cheek was a tattoo of a flame. He wore a blue skintight shirt, and white pants. On his left hip rested a katana with a black handle.

"I couldn't agree more Kasai. Shall we give them a little reminder?" Naruto asked.

Naruto and Kasai were close. They had trained together in the academy. It had become a game for them to see who could beat the other first. To this day Naruto holds the lead with twelve victories, over ten.

"Yes lets." Kasai said looking back to his teammates who nodded. Naruto looked back as well, and Samui and Karui nodded as well.

The two teams took off running along the walls and using each other as springboards to get to the Konoha shinobi faster. Naruto used Samui as a piggy back ride as she ran. When they were close both teams jumped off the wall and drew their blades.

Naruto frontflipped and landed back to back with the dark haired Uchiha. His blade was placed in a reverse grip, at the boys stomach. Samui crouched under pulling her blade at the throat of the indigo haired Hyuuga heiress. Karui used one Kunai to balance as she bent backwards placing a blade at the crotch of the Inuzuka. Omoi placed his katana on the shoulder of the Haruno. Kasai put his blade directly over the head of the Nara. While Kurai placed her wakizashi at the gut of the Yamanaka.

"Now now Konoha-nin, please remember you are in a foreign land. This isn't tea time ladies." Kasai said

"Is this all the Konoha has to offer? You didn't even sense us coming even though we made quite a bit of noise on our way here. How uncool." Samui said

Slowly each Kumo genin removed their blade from the respective throat, and sheathed them.

"I am quite disappointed, I had heard stories of the greatness of Konoha shinobi, but all I see are brats playing shinobi. I bet none of you have had your first kill." Naruto said

"And you have?" Kiba shouted

"I have killed more then three hundred people. I am not just hoping to be strong, I am training, and I most definitely am not just chasing a foolish wish to be a hero." Naruto said

"Enough! I expect more from Kumo shinobi, and you Konoha shinobi, remember your place. You are genin you have no right to be talking freely in these exams." A voice came from the examiner box.

The man standing there was covered in a black robe so that you could not see his face, and his voice was distorted so that it was unrecognizable.

"Now then. I am your examiner today. In the Cave of Embers you are expected to sit perfectly still for an hour at least. I will have shinobi running around you guys. You are not to move until told to. If you are touched by the shinob, or the shinobi gets to close to you and your team what you do is your call, but know they are authorized to knock you out if they feel they must."

Naruto and his team immediately sat down sitting in a small triangle. Omoi and his team did the same. They pulled their blades out and placed them directly infront of them. This was a way for them to have their blades at the ready no matter what happens. Slowly each team sat, some sat together others used the walls to have at least one side protected from anyone moving.

"Your time begins now." As the examiner said that the temperature in the room suddenly shifted to overwhelmingly hot.

For the first ten minutes nothing happened, and no shinobi entered the midst to distract the genin. Then suddenly the room began to freeze, the sweat on the bodies of the genin froze to their skin. Some called out and immediately chunin jumped down from the ceiling and knocked those who called out out. They were then carried off. Then more chunin dropped from the ceiling and filtered out among the crowd. Some opted to stand next to the genin and speak to them, trying to get them to talk. Some poked at the genin.

One chunin came close to Naruto and his team immediately, Naruto had lifted his blade and pointed it at the chunin. The chunin had to jump back otherwise the blade would have cut into his skin. Naruto then returned his blade to his lap. This continued for twenty more minutes, with the temperature changing every ten minutes. More and more teams were dropping out. What was once was a packed room is now empty in comparison.

The room began to shake, and several teams sunk into the floor while others were lifted up. This caused more to shout out and be disqualified. Then the teams would switch, and the ones that were sunk would rise up and vice versa. This continued for the rest of the time. Until there were only around ten teams left.

"Congratulations to the those of you who made it through. The question must be going through your minds by now as to why this was the test. As chunin you will be asked to go on a solo mission to assassinate someone. These missions require stealth, but they also require patience. Some one might get to close to where you are hiding, and the decision must be made to kill him or relocate quickly. You may be asked to hide in a boat, you may be asked to hide somewhere where the temperature is something you are unaccustomed to. A chunin that makes a noise during these missions; is killed. Now then we will be moving directly to the next exam." The examiner said and snapped his finger. Each genin team was immediately tied had their head covered and were moved.

Naruto and his team was moved quickly through the streets of Kumo. When the one who had grabbed them placed them down, and untied them they were looking into the eyes of the Konoha jonin, Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hello, Team B I am Kurenai Yuhi a jonin from Konoha, and I will be your guide for this exam. Quite simply we will each be tied to one another, foot to foot. The objective is to walk from here to the Mountain Outlook of Kumo. The other teams have been given a map if they do not have a Kumo-nin with them. There is a time limit of thirty minutes." Kurenai said and she then began to tie the four of them together.

-At the Outlook- (This is a boring chunin exam, simply they called out which foot to use to get to their goal)

The Outlook was actually just a giant arena to fight in, it was the arena the genin of Kumo had used to train in. It was flat with bleachers, for the observers to sit at.

Out of the ten teams only seven remained. There in the middle of the arena stood B from Kumo.

"To those of you that remain, I will answer the question of what this exam was for. As chunin you will be placed with teams you are unfamiliar with, as well as forced to adapt immediately. If you can not you do not deserve to be chunin. Such an easy exam and yet three teams did not make it. The next exam is fights between you. Due to an odd number of teams passing there will be one fight with three." B said

The teams then looked at one another as they drew lots to see who would fight whom.

Match 1:

Sasuke of Konoha vs Kurai of Kumo

Match 2:

Karui of Kumo vs. Neji of Konoha

Match 3:

Shikimaru of Konoha vs. Lee of Konoha

Match 4:

Gaara of Suna vs. Sai of Konoha

Match 5:

TenTen of Konoha vs. Samui of Kumo

Match 6:

Ino of Konoha vs. Omoi of Kumo

Match 7:

Sakura of Konoha vs Hinata of Konoha

Match 8:

Kankuro of Suna vs. Kasai of Kumo vs. Shino of Konoha

Match 9:

N of Kumo vs Kiba of Konoha

Match 10:

Temari of Suna vs. Chouji of Konoa


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry about the lateness, and sorry about it only being one fight. Originally I was going to do three fights at least, but the next fight will be about two thousands words. (planned) I'm starting to write it as we speak. Below is an omake. It is Hinata's reason why she is sterile (well it could be.) I'm leaving it up to you guys. Since the reason may make things awkward. It won't change anything. I promise it won't change who she paired with. I've said it many times, but the pairing will surprise you. But they fit with Hinata's new personality. Leave answers in review, or pm.

Poll:

Yes to omake reasoning: 0

No:0

Chapter 7

Upon receiving their match number, and quickly looking at their opponent, the assembled genin made their way to the bleachers around the arena. Kurai and Sasuke Uchiha remained in the middle of the room waiting for Killer B to signal the beginning of the match. On the bleachers, the kumo teams sat directly behind the Konoha teams. Karui sat and glared at the Hyuuga she had met before, who in turn matched his glare. The Suna team opted to sit far away from everyone else. Soon all of the respective jonin had appeared around their teams.

"That kumo girl has no chance against Sasuke. He is the strongest genin." Sakura Haruno, pink haired ninja, said loudly. Several of the Konoha genin nodded their head, though the Aburame, Nara, and Hyuuga did not. The jonin from Konoha, just shook their head at the girl's reaction.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that girlie. Kurai is one of two genin in this village that can give me a run for my money. The other one being N here." Kasai said with a grin

"Whatever, you've never seen an Uchiha fight, he'll win for sure."

"He might, he might not. There is no way for us to know just sit and watch the match." N said

"Now there will be no killing blows, if I see you going for the kill I will intervene. Other then that anything and everything is allowed. Keep it civil, and show just how strong you are. Show you deserve to be in the finals for the chunin exams. Understood?" B said looking at the two combatants.

Kurai and Sasuke just nodded their head indicating their agreement to the rules.

"Begin." B yelled and he jumped away landing on the bleachers sitting in the very front.

Match 1:

Kurai jumped away from Sasuke, and pulled her wakizashi out. Sasuke stood there staring at his opponent. Kurai allowed a grin to come to her face as she began to speak.

"Uchiha. You are an Uchiha correct?" Kurai spoke

"Yes. Going to withdraw Kumo scum? You can't face an elite like me."

"No I was simply trying to place you. You see boy, my brother was in Konoha several years ago, oh around the time that Uchiha Itachi did the world a favor and slaughtered your clan." Sasuke growled and charged at her. She ducked under his punch and slid her blade across Sasuke's right arm drawing blood. After which she kicked him away from her. Sasuke tumbled to the floor groaning as he held onto his arm. Once again Kurai began to speak.

"See my brother was wandering around the hospital, looking for his teammate who had been hurt in the chunin exams when he heard a little whiny bitch crying out for his mommy. He asked one of the nurses who it was that was crying, and being as dumb as Konoha-nin are she told him. She said it was Lady Uchiha's son, crying over her comatose body. Heck she continued on to say that Lady Uchiha would never wake up, and that the poor boy needed to accept that." Sasuke growled and stood up

"Do not talk about my mother like that bitch." Sasuke shouted

"Come stop me Uchiha-scum." Kurai grinned

Sasuke ran forward, while pulling a single kunai from his pouch. He held the kunai in his right arm and swung it. The blade clashed with Kurai's wakizashi. The force caused more blood to spurt from Sasuke's wounded arm. Sasuke reached out to punch the Kumo-nin with his left hand, but she grabbed his arm and forced in onto the tip of her wakizashi, once more drawing blood from him. Her blade began to crackle and spark suddenly, and Sasuke collapsed to the ground. His whole body began to shake and spasm.

"Winnner Kurai of Kumo.

-With the genin-

"Sas-Sasuke lost. How? What was that girl? That girl played dirty using his family like that." Ino Yamanaka said.

"She fought like a shinobi. This isn't some chivalrous world we live in Ino. We are shinobi, we kill we use what we can to overcome our enemies. She picked at his weakest point." Hinata Hyuga spoke up

"That girl is troublesome. I'm pretty sure she was making up what happened with her brother." The Nara said as Kurai walked up the bleachers to sit next to her team.

"Good going Kurai!" Both Omoi and Kasai shouted at her. The wakizashi wielding girl blushed under the praise and smiled. She sat down and poked her fingers together looking down embarrassed.

"Will Karui of Kumo and Neji of Konoha make their way to the arena?" Killer B called out.

Neji stood and walked forward Karui made to follow him but was stopped by Naruto and Samui grabbing her.

"Do not lose yourself in revenge Karui." Naruto said

"Be careful. It'd be uncool to lose yourself in this match." Samui said

Karui smiled and nodded and walked into the center of the arena staring at her opponent. She matched his glare.

-With the genin-

"Why did you tell her not to lose herself to revenge?" Hinata said a little nervous to be talking to Kumo ninja directly.

"Her father was killed by a Hyuga. Her mother was left alone with a terminal illness; that would claim her life when Karui was eight. After that day I believe Karui demanded revenge for her father's death." N said looking at his teammate sadly

"Hinata lost her mother, because of you Kumo-nin, and you don't see her blaming you or swearing revenge. I think your teammate needs to get over herself" Kiba said

"Kiba! That was out of line and you have your facts wrong. My uncle was the one I lost because of Kumo-nin. My mother died from an illness. The one who demands revenge is Neji, for it was his father." Hinata yelled at her teammate who cowered in fear of his teammate.

In the years after the Kumo-nin had abducted her sister, Hinata had become cold to the world. It might have been a combination of having lost her mother recently, as well as feeling like she had no control over her life. But slowly Hinata began to act out, and beat anyone who'd come near her. She had gone so far as using the cage bird seal several times on branch members, but despite her being a 'perfect Hyuga' she was still passed over for being the heiress. It had been decided from Hanabi's birth that she would be heiress, and one day Hinata would be pushed into the branch house. While the public reasoning behind this was a 'medical illness' present in Hinata from birth, the truth was that Hinata was sterile, and as such the clan couldn't let her be clan head, if she could not carry on the line.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Kiba said quietly.

"You're supposed to be strong Inuzuka? Yet you cower from this girl? Naruto said

Kiba just growled, but did not speak up in fear of his teammate yelling at him again.

-With Karui and Neji

B had called the match to begin, but the two made no move to attack the other. They just stared at each other, arms at their sides, and weapons away. Lightning flashed across the cloudy skies of Kumo, and it began to rain.

Omake: Hinata's birth defect.

Hinata sat and waited outside the hotspirngs of Kumo. She was using her byakugan to see the women leave the hotsprings. While this led to her being a little hot under the collar, it was better then going in when she could be caught and her defect be noticed by others. When the last one had left, she snuck in, undressed herself, and wrapped a towel around her naked body and walked in to the hotsprings. She sunk herself into the water, and began to let the water calm her tired muscles. With a sigh she closed her eyes and let herself relax. She dunked herself under the water and turned herself up so her nose stuck out of the water, letting her breathe in and out. She stayed like until she felt the water around her splash up into her nose. Coughing she came out of the water, and shook her head. With a cough she opened her eyes and was met with an orange haired woman staring at her with a smile. The two looked at each other, and once again Hinata felt herself get warmer. A blush came to her face seeing the beauty infront of her.

"I know you. You were fighting in those preliminaries. Hinata Hyuga right?"  
"Yeah that's me, and I know you Lady Mizukage."

"Please just call me Mei, I hate those formalities. Besides we're both naked here, formalities seem a bit much here."

Hinata stood up, bowed and began to step out of the water.

"Goodbye Lady Mizukage, I have to go." Stepping out quickly walking away.

"Be carefu-" Hinata slipped in the water around the springs and sprawled, her legs open directly at Mei. With a blush Mei looked and then raised her eyes to meet Hinata's.

"Please Lady Mizukage, don't tell anyone." Hinata said blushing and closing her leg.

"O-of course, Hinata. This'll be our little secret." Mei said

Only her immediate family, and now this stranger knew Hinata had the best of both worlds. That was Hinata's birth defect, and the reason she would never lead her clan. She was a hermaphrodite, and the clan couldn't have that, but couldn't have her blood on their hands.


End file.
